Distintos
by Katherine Mary
Summary: Ella es una aventurera con ideales muy arraigados, él un chico conservador y de personalidad fuerte. Ambos intentan encontrarse a sí mismos a través de las dificultades. Mientras existan sentimientos los prejuicios no importan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!... esta es una nueva historia que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo. No abandonaré las otras por ningún motivo. De hecho el cap nuevo de Indisciplinados está a mas tardar el viernes :)**

**Sólo espero que les guste y disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan arrastró la maleta con esfuerzo por el pasillo.<p>

Gracias al cielo los chicos de la mudanza habían trasladado la mayoría de sus pertenencias ahorrándole el esfuerzo. Pero ella pensó que no podía subir sólo con su pequeño bolso, dejándoles a ellos todo el trabajo, de modo que se hizo cargo de una de sus maletas. Después de todo era su vida la que estaba embalada en todo ese equipaje.

Apresuró el paso pues estaba preocupada por su pecera y quería asegurarse que su pequeño amigo estuviese a salvo en su nuevo hogar.

Bella adoraba los animales, en su casa en Forks tenía un perro que había recogido de la calle y dos gatitos, que contrariamente a lo que decía la madre naturaleza, eran los mejores amigos del can. Había adoptado también un hurón por algún tiempo y lo había llamado Henry, pero el animal había nacido con mala salud y lo único que pudo hacer Bella fue asegurarse de que aprovechara sus últimos días.

Su padre, Charlie, le había permitido convertir su casa en un zoológico, siempre con una mirada indulgente en el rostro. Bella era su única hija y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando partió a la Universidad la chica quiso llevarse consigo a sus mascotas, pero por supuesto no estaba permitido. Bella no quería marcharse sola a su nueva vida de modo que se compró un pez para llevarlo consigo. Conseguía paz con los animales, estos la reconfortaban y la acompañaban. Incluso un animal tan silencioso como un pez podía hacerla sentir mejor.

_Baloo, _su pez mandarín llevaba poco más de tres años con ella.

Llegó por fin a lo que sería su hogar por todo un año y soltó la maleta con un suspiro. Se escuchaban ruidos al fondo de un pasillo. Seguro los de la mudanza aún estaban ordenando sus cosas. Debería ir a ayudarlos pensó, pero por un minuto se permitió mirar alrededor e intentar imaginarse viviendo allí.

El living-comedor era una gran habitación. A la derecha había una puerta que seguro conducía a la cocina y la la izquierda se perfilaba un pasillo que daba paso a las habitaciones. Había también una ventana que comunicaba a un balcón y una mesa para seis personas.

Era un lugar muy limpio y decorado con un fuerte gusto femenino. Aquello debió alegrarla, de cierto modo prefería eso que una habitación pintada de negro o llena de artilugios masculinos, pero no se sentía cómoda en medio de tanto color rosa. Ella era más bien una chica de equilibrio.

En la pared opuesta se encontraba un gran televisor, rodeado con tres sillones; los dos pequeños eran blancos con cojines rosados y el más grande era rosa con cojines blancos. Había estanterías de color magenta y cuadros con marcos rosa pálido. La alfombra era blanca pero tenía unos diseños morados y rosas.

Bella suspiró pensando que había entrado en el mundo de Barbie sin quererlo. No es que tuviese algo en contra de eso, sólo que un poco de verde o amarillo podía favorecer la habitación. Como buena chica nacida y criada en un pueblo lluvioso rodeado por un bosque, ella amaba la vegetación, el barro y la aventura.

Se preguntó quién será su compañera de piso y se la imaginó exactamente como una muñeca de Matel. Se acercó a los cuadros y vio que su presentimiento era correcto.

Tanya Denali, el nombre que le habían informado en la administración, era el prototipo de belleza americana. Rubia, delgada, alta y glamurosa. Parecía una modelo. Salía en las fotografías con amigas tan guapas como ella, un par con los que parecían ser sus padres y otras con un chico de pelo cobrizo, que de ser posible, la superaba en perfección.

Mirando aquellas imágenes, Bella pensó que se veían como gente importante. Todos con trajes que gritaban alta costura y lucían de la misma manera que se ve en las páginas de sociedad en los periódicos.

Bella no era así. Era una chica sencilla que se había criado sólo con su padre, pues su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía cinco años, en un pueblo que no sobrepasaba unos pocos miles de habitantes. Era castaña, de estatura media, delgada y con ojos chocolates grandes y profundos. Había usado vestidos en muy pocas ocasiones, un par de fiestas de curso y otras en la universidad... más allá de eso no. Sabía como vestirse bien, pero prefería la comodidad antes que todo. Era esbelta así que la ropa generalmente se veía bien en ella, de modo que no se preocupaba demasiado.

Miró otra vez a Tanya tomada de la mano del chico que parecía actor de cine. Ambos se reían y parecían la pareja perfecta. Bella soltó un suspiro al recordar a James y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Sacudió la cabeza y quitó la vista de las fotografías intentando animarse otra vez. No sacaba nada con empezar a regodearse en la tristeza, tenía mucho que hacer.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta el fondo y entró a lo que sería su nueva habitación. Era un lugar espacioso que contaba con un escritorio, una silla, una cama y una puerta que comunicaba a su baño propio. Los chicos de la mudanza estaban terminando de dejar las cajas en las orillas para que a ella le fuera más fácil moverse por el lugar. Vio con alivio que _Baloo_ estaba feliz cerca de la ventana nadando en su pequeño mar azul.

-Gracias chicos- se había sorprendido un poco por lo jóvenes que eran, generalmente siempre era un tipo barrigón y gruñón el encargado de subir y bajar maletas por los lugares. Pero ambos parecían de su edad- Yo me encargaré del resto.

-¿Estás segura, Bella?- preguntó el que era más menudo. Ella les había insistido en que la llamaran por su apodo.

-Segura, Alec- confirmó mirando las paredes haciendo un plan de decoración rápidamente en su cabeza- Muchas gracias por todo

Sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo para entregarles la propina, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Insisto- dijo Bella acercándose para que aceptaran el dinero.

El que era más grande, que se había presentado como Félix, dejó salir una carcajada y palmeó la espalda de Alec.

-Creo que él te va a pedir otra cosa- dijo antes de salir de la habitación todavía haciendo eco con sus risotadas. Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué habla?

Alec movió los pies y sonrió mientras movía un bolso sin necesidad, se veía un poco incómodo.

-No le hagas caso, es mi hermano mayor y siempre anda molestando- replicó

-¿Tu hermano?- preguntó la chica sorprendida. Ellos se veían completamente diferentes, Alec era alto, delgado y rubio, con chispeantes ojos azules, mientras que Felix era aún más alto, muy musculoso, con ojos negros y pelo castaño oscuro. Sus sonrisas eso sí, eran igual de atractivas.

El asintió algo divertido.

-Sí, parece increíble pero lo somos- hizo un gesto hacia las cajas-Mi padre es dueño de la empresa y solemos ayudarlo los domingos-

Eso aclaraba porque eran tan jóvenes.

-Entiendo... pero esa no es razón para no aceptar la propina- Bella se acercó aún más al chico, dispuesta a acorralarlo si era necesario, era muy testaruda- Ustedes trabajaron, es lo justo.

El observó con una sonrisa sus intentos por entregarle los dólares y levantó las manos.

-Escucha, tomaré el dinero si... aceptas que te invite un café o algo.

Bella se detuvo en seco y lo observó curiosa. No era estúpida, podía ver el interés de Alec en sus ojos y en la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando.

Bella había visto eso mismo en los chicos que la habían invitado a salir antes, que no habían sido pocos. Y nunca había comprendido por qué, pues ella se consideraba más bien simple. Una amiga le había dicho una vez que ella se veía vulnerable y delicada, lo que despertaba ese gen protector tan propio del género masculino. Pero Bella no era ni delicada ni vulnerable y le molestaba que el mundo la viese como una muñequita de porcelana.

De todo modos pensó, el chico parecía agradable y ella se beneficiaría haciendo un amigo.

-De acuerdo- dijo guardándose el dinero- Pero yo invito.

Alec sonrió.

-Como quieras, podré enseñarte el lugar... ¿no eres de aquí verdad?- preguntó con un deje de inseguridad.

-Soy de Forks, pero he estado en la Universidad de Seattle los primeros tres años- explicó la chica con naturalidad levantando una maleta y dejándola sobre el colchón. Alec se apresuró a ayudarla.

-¿Y te trasfirieron hacia acá durante tu último año?- inquirió sorprendido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo quise cambiarme. Hay cursos aquí en la Universidad de Chicago que quería tomar y que no se cursaban allá, de modo que hice los papeles- se encogió de hombros.

El pareció sorprendido por unos segundos, cosa que a Bella no le extrañó. Muchas personas cercanas, tanto familia como amigos le habían expresado que era una locura transferirse en último año, cuando le iba tan bien en Seattle, y además dejar a todos sus seres queridos atrás. Chalie había sido el único que la había apoyado de forma absoluta.

Pero Bella siempre se había regido por su propia opinión. Ella quería mudarse a Chicago a especializarse más en lo que quería hacer de su vida. Viajar y ayudar gente.

Era una meta bastante poco clara para muchos, pero no para ella. Bella deseaba ver el mundo a su alrededor, conocer diversas culturas, aprender de gente que había crecido en circunstancias completamente diferentes a ella y usar todo ese conocimiento y esa experiencia para ayudar a los demás.

A sus veintiún años había participado en muchas organizaciones no gubernamentales de ayuda al ambiente y a los más desafortunados. Había empezado a los doce años cuando Greenpeace se había dejado caer en Forks prestando apoyo para salvar a los lobos que habitaban la península de Olimpic. Ella había visto con ojos fascinados el trabajo que hacían algunos para asegurar la continuidad de una especie.

De ahí no paró más y se unió a las organizaciones que hacían aquellos admirables trabajos y se entregó por completo a buscar el bien común. En la universidad también hizo lo que pudo sin comprometer sus resultados académicos y después de tres años, tanto los alumnos como los profesores la conocían como la persona a la que recurrir cuando habían trabajos sociales. Todos lamentaron su repentina marcha a Chicago.

Bella soñaba con poder reunir los conocimientos necesarios para crear su propia fundación algún día en ayuda a los niños desamparados, uno de los problemas que más le llegaba al corazón.

-Es un gran cambio- opinó Alec sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo mejor para mi... ¿estudias aquí?- cambió de tema por la curiosidad y las preguntas que vio relucir en sus ojos azules.

-Es mi último año- respondió con una sonrisa- Seré abogado

Conversaron por algunos minutos más y luego los chicos se despidieron pues tenían que ir a mover cajas a otro lugar. Bella miró su nueva habitación reprimiendo un bostezo. Estaba cansada del viaje y todos los previos preparativos. Además anoche le habían hecho una pequeña fiesta de despedida. En conjunto, se había saltado bastantes horas de sueño y estaba agotada a pesar de que recién eran las doce del día.

Miró la cama y no pudo resistirse a dejarse caer en ella. Puso la cabeza en la almohada y dejó salir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones, mientras apoyaba las piernas sobre una maleta.

_Hice lo correcto... hice lo correcto..._

Se repitió aquella frase varias veces con la intención de grabársela a fuego en la mente. No era que ella no lo creyera, pero su salida de Seattle había estado llena de frases y situaciones que la hicieron, por un segundo, dudar de su decisión.

El rostro de James volvió a colarse entre sus pensamientos, ahora de modo más insistente y rememoró sus palabras.

_Bella... ¿por qué haces esto? No necesitas irte a miles de kilómetros de distancia para cumplir tus sueños... por favor, no me dejes. Nosotros... se supone que debemos estar juntos..._

¿Acaso era así? Se preguntó Bella. No lo sentía de ese modo, nunca lo había hecho. James era parte importante en su vida, eso estaba claro... pero ¿transcendental, imprescindible?

No, no lo era.

Ese había sido siempre su problema y lo que le criticaban siempre sus amigos. Bella podía sobrevivir sin ellos, lo podía pasar mal o extrañarlos pero pasaba. Ella sobrevivía y se adaptaba rápidamente a la nueva situación. Sonaba frío, lo sabía, y sus cercanos se lo habían repetido una infinidad de veces, pero ella estaba hecha así. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad asfixiante por una persona, jamás se había atado a nada exceptuando sus ideales.

Bella creía que James lo había comprendido, pero al final resultó que no había entendido nada. El tenía un plan para ellos en el futuro pero Bella jamás le había ofrecido nada más que el presente.

Se habían conocido el primer año en Seattle y rápidamente se habían hecho novios. Bella nunca había conocido alguien como él. Era un increíble artista y sólo necesitaba un lápiz y un papel para plasmar tanto las cosas que veía como las que imaginaba. Tenía un talento increíble y asistía a la universidad para pulir aquel don con todas las clases de arte con que se pudiese sobrecargar.

James la había visto en el patio del campus mientras leía uno de sus clásicos favoritos y le había pedido dibujarla. Bella, desconfiada por naturaleza, se había negado pero él le mostró los bocetos que había hecho y ella había visto el talento que guardaba entre sus manos. Se había puesto entre nerviosa y honrada cuando la llamó "musa". La frase era cliché y de mal gusto, pero lo dijo de un modo tan respetuoso que ella finalmente accedió.

Luego de eso, el romance se dio como algo natural. Tenían ideas a fines y también se complementaban. Bella sabía la suerte que tenía de encontrar a alguien que parecía ser su media naranja, y al mismo tiempo le aceleraba el corazón. La química entre ellos no había sido nunca un problema y Bella era muy capaz de verse compartiendo todos los días de su vida con él.

EL problema era que, con la misma facilidad, podía ver una vida en la que James no participara en absoluto.

Ella le había dejado ver eso, si bien no con esas mismas palabras y pensó que él había entendido. Pero cuando le comunicó que se mudaba, él había actuado como si Bella estuviese rompiendo un compromiso de matrimonio. A ella se le partió el corazón al verlo así pero no podía mentirle, porque si se quedaba en Seattle sólo por él, ambos terminarían resintiéndolo.

La muchacha soltó otro suspiro. ¿Era una persona sin corazón? No lo sabía. Quizás no todas las personas llegaban a vivir ese flechazo, amor, necesidad, urgencia de la que hablaban todos los poetas o películas como _Titanic._ Quizás para algunos era algo más simple.

Sabía que ponerse a pensar así recién a los veintiún años era adelantarse un poco a los hechos, le quedaba mucho por vivir y experimentar. Pero Bella siempre había creído que no pertenecía realmente a ningún lugar. Adoraba Forks, pero era nada mas por los recuerdos de infancia y por su padre. Seattle se había convertido en otro lugar querido pero no más que eso.

Sin embargo, aquella falta de raíces era algo positivo para ella. Su plan de vida era moverse por el mundo y luego, quizás establecerse en algún lugar. Y para eso necesitaba esa capacidad de adaptación con la que había nacido. Necesitaba ese espíritu que podía congeniar con diferentes personas y seguir sintiéndose cómoda. Tal como en casa.

Captó el brillo de algo por el rabillo del ojo y se giró al descubrir a _Baloo_ observándola como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Bella sonrió y rebuscó entre las cajas hasta encontrar el alimento para él.

-¿Piensas que estoy loca verdad?- le preguntó mientras el pez mandarín subía a la superficie a buscar su alimento.- Aquí hay más sol que en Seattle, de modo que brillarás pequeño.

_Baloo _era una mezcla exótica de muchos colores, aletas pronunciadas y ojos saltones. En su mayoría era azul eléctrico con rayas de color naranjo y amarillo, pero según la luz a veces se veía verde o incluso rojo. Era de agua salada y autóctono de lugares como Australia.

Bella lo había elegido porque era muy chillón y alegraba un poco los lluviosos días que gobernaban su vida. A ella no le molestaba la lluvia, prefería mil veces chapotear que morir de calor, pero sí le disgustaba la falta de color que traían consigo los días nublados.

_Baloo_ ayudaba en eso y también el resto de su pecera. Bella la había decorado con piedras de colores, aparatos que formaban burbujas y plantas acuáticas vistosas. _Baloo_ a veces se perdía entre tanto color.

Un golpe en la puerta principal la hizo dar un respingo. ¿Quién podía ser? Por lo que había visto, su compañera de piso no estaba. O había salido temprano o no había llegado a dormir.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y abrió.

Bella lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo chico que salía en las fotos con Tanya Denali. Alto, delgado, cabello cobrizo desordenado, ojos verdes y sonrisa de comercial. Estaba aún mejor que en las fotografías. Parecía ser de su edad pero iba vestido muy formal para tener veintiún años.

De algún modo, se le hacía vagamente familiar, lo que era una locura porque no conocía a nadie en Chicago.

El la quedó viendo por algunos segundos, seguramente debido a la sorpresa de encontrar a una extraña en el departamento de su novia. Los ojos claros se le desenfocaron, pero se recobró y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Bueno, su belleza no era comparable a sus modales, al parecer. Bella que se había quedado en blanco por un instante al verlo, se recuperó rápidamente. Ella no reaccionaba así ante las caras bonitas.

-Isabella Swan- respondió con firmeza- ¿Tú?

Su ceño se frunció.

-¿Qué haces en el piso de Tanya?

Bella podía reconocer un dejo arrogante en su voz.

-Soy su nueva compañera- respondió con una ceja alzada ante su tono- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Necesito ver a Tanya. ¿Puedes avisarle?

Era una pregunta pero sonó como una orden. A Bella no le gustaba nada la actitud del noviecito, además todavía no se había presentado.

-¿Quién eres?- repitió dejando claro que quería una respuesta

Una chispa se encendió en sus ojos pero fue muy fugaz y Bella decidió que la había imaginado.

-Edward Masen- contestó con cada sílaba cargada de autoridad.

_Masen... Edward Masen._ Ahora sabía porque se le hacía familiar aquel rostro. El imperio Masen era un conglomerado internacional de negocios, la familia era obscenamente millonaria gracias a las grandes obras que construía la empresa. Desde edificios hasta puentes, mansiones y cualquier cosa que un arquitecto pudiese dibujar. Eran unas de los grupos empresariales más poderosos en Estados Unidos y tenían su casa central en Chicago.

Bella sabía que Edward Masen era el presidente de Masen Company, así que el atractivo y arrogante chico que tenía delante debía ser un hijo, nieto o sobrino de la cabeza de la empresa.

El reconocimiento debió quedar claro en su rostro, pues él sonrió de lado. Bella se molestó aún más y dejó que su cara adquiriera un modo inexpresivo.

-Llegué hace algunos momentos y ella no estaba. Pero quizás esté en su habitación- se hizo a un lado para que él entrase y revisara por si mismo si su novia se encontraba o no. Ella no iría de sirvienta por la vida buscando a la rubia.

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron aún más y Bella tuvo la impresión de que ella no le caía especialmente bien. Edward entró y le dirigió otro terrible ceño antes de adentrarse en el pasillo.

Bella lo observó y admiró en silencio sus movimientos cargados de elegancia, que seguramente le habían enseñado desde la cuna. Ella era generalmente muy torpe. Lo siguió y volvió a adentrarse en su habitación mientras Edward golpeaba suavemente la puerta del lado y llamaba a Tanya.

Bella se inclinó sobre una caja y comenzó a sacar su pertenencias para luego ir ordenándolas. La caja elegida contenía sus cuadros favoritos, que no era pinturas sino bellas fotografías de lugares que ella quería conocer en el futuro, la mayoría las había sacado de revistas como National Geographic y las había mandado a agrandar y enmarcar.

Sacó los cuadros los apiló con delicadeza sobre el colchón, intentando decidir cuales colgaría primero y en qué pared. Aunque también pensaba darle a las paredes un toque alegre, pues ahora era de un depresivo color blanco

-¿Dónde es eso?

Bella se volvió rápidamente ante el sonido de la voz de terciopelo. No lo había escuchado llegar y pararse a su espalda. Edward la estaba mirando fijo un par de pasos tras ella. Estaba claro que no había encontrado a su novia.

-¿Qué?- repentinamente se sintió nerviosa.

-La fotografía- apuntó hacia la cama.

Ella siguió la dirección de su mano.

-Es Koh Tao... o Isla Tortuga- explicó ante su expresión de desconcierto- Está en Tailandia.

-¿Has estado ahí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó otra vez hacia la caja para seguir sacando sus objetos personales.

-No, pero pienso ir algún día

-¿Y eso?- señaló unas montañas nevadas

Ella suspiró

-Las cumbres del Cervino y Jungfrau en los Alpes Suizos- ¿por qué él preguntaba tanto? Bella estaba segura de que siendo quién era conocía la mayoría de estos lugares- ¿Necesitas que le dé un mensaje a Tanya?- preguntó expresando claramente su deseo de sacarlo de ahí.

La pregunta pareció divertirlo en vez de ofenderlo. El mal humor inicial había desaparecido de sus facciones y ahora había un vago interés brillando en sus ojos además de diversión. Bella se preguntó si sufriría de bipolaridad.

-¿Piensas viajar a todo estos lugares?- cuestionó acercándose a la cama con aires de dueño del lugar y observando el resto de los cuadros. Ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?- se veía algo sorprendido.

-Porque me apetece. ¿Quieres que le dé un mensaje a Tanya?- Bella estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, lo que lo divirtió aún más.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Ella se encogió de hombros como si no le importara lo más mínimo. Pero quería estar tranquila ordenando su nueva habitación y el individuo no la estaba ayudando precisamente.

-Estoy ocupada.

-¿Por qué no contratas a alguien para que ordene todo esto?- apuntó al caos reinante en el cuarto.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-Porque es mi habitación y yo decido como distribuyo todo. Además no soy tan perezosa. ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje o no?

Edward la observó por algunos segundos como intentando formarse una idea sobre ella. El corazón de Bella se saltó un par de latidos.

-Sólo que me llame.

Ella asintió y apuntó hacia la puerta.

-Bien, un gusto conocerte Edward.

-Un gusto también.

El le ofreció la mano y Bella reticentemente se la estrechó. Sintió un cosquilleo extraño en la palma y, al advertir la la sorpresa en el rostro de Edward, tuvo claro que no fue la única en sentirlo. Bella se separó rápidamente y se volvió otra vez a ordenar sus cosas.

Escuchó los pasos del chico hasta la puerta pero luego se detuvieron.

-Isabella...

Ella se volvió para verlo en el umbral con rostro pensativo.

-Deberías agregar República Checa a esa lista tuya.

Bella lo miró sorprendida unos segundos y luego, al asumir las palabras, le dedicó la primera sonrisa sincera. Sacó la última fotografía donde se veía una hermosa y antigua ciudad surcada por puentes con forma de arco y se la mostró.

-Praga... es una de las primeras que mandé encuadrar- comentó.

El la observó gratamente sorprendido, o eso le pareció a Bella. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, se despidió y luego sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Déjenme sus opiniones :):):)<strong>

**Cata...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Después de una semana viviendo en Chicago, Bella pensó que su traslado había resultado ser incluso mejor de lo que ella había imaginado y se felicitaba internamente por su convicción al hacerlo. Extrañaba Seattle y a sus amigos, tanto como a James, pero el cambio no había sido tan brusco como había presagiado y se encontraba cada día más cómoda, tanto en la universidad como en la ciudad.

Había asistido a sus primeras clases y el nivel de dificultad que tenían eran similar a las que había cursado en Seattle de modo que no había problema, pero si tenía un horario que le exigía más horas de estudio. No le importaba, Bella apreciaba las horas que pasaba entre los libros.

Como la curiosa innata que era ya había salido a recorrer la ciudad y con la ayuda de Alec, que se convertía día a día en un amigo más cercano, manejaba las calles principales, el transporte y los lugares, tanto turísticos como los que eran fundamentales para ella, como las bibliotecas. Ahora podía moverse sola y ubicarse rápidamente.

Tanya Denali no había resultado ser el desastre que ella pensó cuando vio toda la decoración rosa, pero tampoco era la compañía ideal. Ambas eran completamente diferentes. Tanya era hija de un célebre abogado que poseía una firma exitosa y de renombre en el estado de Illinois. Su madre había sido una top model en su tiempo, de la cual Tanya había heredado el porte y la belleza. Su familia, tal como había pensado Bella cuando vio las fotografías en la pared, era de las que posaban para las páginas de la sociedad, acudían a eventos benéficos donde donaban miles de dólares y eran todo lo que un ciudadano común y corriente aspiraba a ser.

Si bien, Tanya tenía ciertos rasgos que la calificaban de snob y frívola, no era una mala persona. Recibió a Bella con una actitud respetuosa y de forma agradable, aunque algo indiferente. La chica podía ver que no serían mejores amigas en el futuro, pero que tenían todas las posibilidades de llevarse bien.

Claro que vivían de modo muy diferente. La rubia había nacido con un biberón de plata en la boca de modo que estaba acostumbrada a que la sirvieran. Tenía contratada a una señora de la limpieza que iba cuatro veces a la semana al piso, y jamás usaba la cocina, ya que generalmente iba a cenar afuera o ordenaba a domicilio. Lo único que encontró Bella en la cocina fueron barras de cereal dietéticas y botellas de agua.

Bella le había comunicado que ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por si misma de modo que dividieron las tareas. La castaña limpiaría dos veces a la semana el departamento y Tanya reduciría el trabajo de su empleada también a dos días. Lo justo era lo justo.

También había visto al novio de Tanya en un par de ocasiones. Edward Masen había llegado vestido de modo formal para llevarse a la rubia seguramente a un evento de la clase alta. Bella, que había estado en el living viendo televisión , pensó que parecían estrellas de cine que acudirían a los premios Oscar o algo. Sencillamente espectaculares, pero al mismo tiempo algo fríos en la forma de tratarse. La castaña pestañeó extrañada al verlos, pues su relación se veía más como una sociedad que como un vínculo de amor, pero quizás eso era lo normal entre personas de su estatus social. Como fuera, ella era tan distinta comparada con ellos, como lo era la tierra de la luna.

Pero bueno, cada uno tenía su forma de ser de modo que se estaba acostumbrando a verlos actuar así.

Bella salió del ascensor con el bolso cargado de libros y caminó hasta su puerta con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Abrió y se paró en seco a ver la escena.

Su compañera de piso estaba en el sillón mientras tres mujeres de origen oriental y completamente vestidas de blanco la atendían. Una le arreglaba las uñas, otra los pies y una tercera le aplicaba un producto en su cabello rubio. Estaban rodeadas por espejos y muchísimos artículos de tocador, desde limas y cepillos hasta cremas. Parecía que habían traído todo un salón de belleza hacia su departamento. Además Tanya tenía la cara completamente embetunada por un sustancia verde y dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos.

Bella sufrió de un acceso de risa que convirtió rápidamente en una tos seca. Cuatro cabezas se giraron hacia ella.

-Hola- saludó cerrando la puerta.

Las tres mujeres inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente

-¿Isabella?- inquirió Tanya

No importaba cuantas veces le había dicho Bella que la llamara por su apodo, la rubia no lo hacía. Bella se imaginaba que era algo de crianza, pues cada vez que la escuchaba hablar por teléfono, Tanya usaba palabras como "querido", "padre", "madre". Aparentemente la formalidad era algo profundamente arraigado en ella.

-Sí, soy yo. Lo siento por interrumpir tu... umm... sesión de belleza.

Tanya sacudió una mano.

-Creo que voy a pescar un resfrío o algo, no pude arriesgarme a ir al salón.

-Ya veo, bueno yo voy a prepararme algo o voy a desmayarme del hambre que tengo. ¿Quieres algo?- ofreció a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

-No, gracias.

Bella miró a las tres asistentes preguntándose si hablarían inglés

-¿Puedo ofrecerles alguna cosa?

Fue Tanya la que contestó

-No quieren nada.

Bella frunció los labios, colgó su bolso en un perchero y luego se encaminó a la cocina, intentando decidir si Tanya le agradaba o no. La chica era amable con ella pero ciertas actitudes, como la de recién, le molestaban.

Suspirando, miró en la alacena y el refrigerador y decidió cocinar algo de pasta con salsa bolognesa. No tenía la imaginación ni la paciencia suficiente para preparase otra cosa. Además una de sus habilidades era ser una magnífica cocinera, una de las razones por las que su padre lamentó verla partir.

Estaba revolviendo la carne y la salsa en el sartén cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Imaginó que era otra de las auxiliares de Tanya de modo que continuó concentrada en su labor.

-Hola

Bella pegó un salto. Edward estaba en el umbral con las manos en los bolsillos, como siempre luciendo muy formal para alguien de apenas veintidós años.

-Me asustaste- miró alrededor en busca de su novia pero no estaba. Edward había sido amable y educado con ella las veces que lo había visto, pero no habían intercambiado más de cinco palabras desde el día en que había llegado.

-Lo siento.

Bella se volvió hacia la comida.

-No importa. ¿Tanya está...?

-Todavía ocupada. Necesitamos planear algunas cosas pero ahora le toca un masaje- se acercó un paso hacia ella y miró con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella sonrió.

-Y tienes que hacer tiempo... bueno, en ese caso puedes ayudarme a cocinar.

Edward la miró como si le hubiese pedido que se desnudara.

-No suelo...

-Sí, ya me lo imagino- interrumpió con humor- pero sólo debes revolver la pasta mientras yo termino esto- le entregó una cuchara de madera y apuntó hacia la olla donde los espaguetis se estaban cociendo- La dificultad es mínima, incluso para un novato.

El la miró dudoso por unos segundos.

-Me vendría bien la ayuda- insistió

Edward tomó el utensilio y comenzó a remover el contenido.

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo está listo?

Bella dejó la salsa a fuego bajo y comenzó a cortar unas hojas de lechuga.

-Dicen que hay varias formas, como lanzar un fideo hacia la pared y si se pega está listo o cronometrar el tiempo, pero en verdad yo sólo los pruebo.

El asintió

-Eso huele bien por cierto- apuntó al sartén- Creo que fue el aroma el que me trajo aquí.

Bella rió

-No debería presumir pero cocino bastante bien. Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo cuando termine. Hay suficiente para ambos, estoy acostumbrada a cocinar para dos.

El movimiento de la cuchara se detuvo por apenas un par de segundos para luego continuar.

-¿Para dos? ¿Tú y tu novio?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No, cuando estaba en Seattle cocinaba solo para mí, James era vegetariano y yo simplemente necesitaba carne en mi dieta. Pero en casa cocinaba para mi y mi padre.

-Y ese...James ¿vino contigo hasta aquí?

-No, está en Seattle.

-¿Relación a larga distancia?

-No.

Se quedó en silencio, luego tomó uno de los espaguetis con la cuchara. Lo sopló y se lo llevó a la boca. Bella lo observó sabiendo que era muy pronto.

Edward puso mala cara.

-Creo que... aún falta.

Ella rió.

-Sí, algunos minutos- agregó unas especias a la salsa y luego aliñó la ensalada -¿Tú y Tanya saldrán hoy?

-No, sólo vine a organizar unas cuantas cosas. Estamos en plena época de beneficencia y mi familia debe acudir.

Bella recordó algo.

-¿Beneficencia?-preguntó- ¿La cena donde se reúnen fondos para los afectados por el cáncer? ¿La que se realiza en el Four Seasons?

La miró sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Lo leí en el periódico.

-¿Es mi idea o escucho cierta censura en tu voz?

Edward era muy perceptivo, o quizás ella era demasiado obvia. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Leí que los platos allí costaban miles de dólares. Considero extraño que se gaste tanto dinero en comida al mismo tiempo que se dona otra cantidad para la caridad.

El alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella - Sería mucho mejor que hicieran un picnic en el parque y donaran la cantidad de dinero destinada al caviar, para las personas que están enfermas.

-¿Así que la gente no debería ir a comer al Four Seasons?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero ésa reunión está destinada a beneficencia ¿verdad? Me parece contradictorio.

-Lo que se gasta en comida es muy poco comparado a las donaciones que se hacen- explicó él en tono práctico aunque estaba escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Claro, para alguien que tiene dinero. Pero para el que no lo tiene esa diferencia es enorme.

Edward dejó de revolver y la observó.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Es sólo mi opinión.

-Suena un poco más que eso.

Ella suspiró.

-He trabajado de voluntaria en varias instituciones sin fines de lucro, y sé que para un gran magnate de los negocios no hay gran distinción entre donar cinco mil dólares o cinco mil cien, pero también sé que esos cien dólares harían una diferencia muy grande para alguien que no tiene casa o para una especie que está en peligro de extinción.

El chico se quedó callado y luego dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Quizás deberías darte una vuelta un día por aquellas cenas.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No lo creo. Tú y Tanya pueden transmitir mis ideas si quieren.

Bella decidió cambiar de tema. Si seguían hablando así ella podía explayarse en discursos de ayuda social durante toda la noche y con el hambre que tenía, no estaba de humor para ello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- preguntó

El chico la miró entrecerrando los ojos por un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, un par de años.

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Bella sorprendida. James siempre la sorprendía contando los meses, semanas y horas que llevaban juntos, la hacía reír lo detallista que podía llegar a ser.

-Nuestros padres son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, la conozco prácticamente desde que nací, así que podría decirse que hemos estado saliendo desde que somo niños. Todo se formalizó hace un par de años.

Ella asintió todavía un poco incrédula ante el sonido frío de su voz al hablar sobre su vida.

-¿Tú y James? ¿Duraron mucho tiempo?

-Casi dos años. Lo dejamos cuando me mudé aquí.

-¿Este es tú último año verdad?

La chica asintió.

-¿Y porqué te trasladaste casi al final de tu carrera?

-Hay clases aquí que no se imparten en la Universidad de Seattle.

-¿Y tu novio no quiso acompañarte?

-Yo tengo mis sueños, él tiene sus planes y esos no incluían mudarse aquí.

Como el chico la miró con curiosidad Bella se explicó.

-James es un artista

-¿Algo así como un bailarín?

-No- rió de pronto imaginándose a su ex novio en mallas- Un pintor. Se está haciendo una buena fama allá y expone sus obras con frecuencia en las galerías. Creo que en uno o dos años más podrá incluso dar clases en la misma Universidad o en cualquier otro Instituto.

-¿Y él no quiso sacrificar eso por acompañarte aquí?

Bella no entendió porque de pronto su voz tono sonaba a reproche.

-No tenía porque hacerlo. Yo tampoco quise quedarme ¿Cambiarías tu toda tu vida y tus proyecciones para seguir a Tanya?

El ni siquiera pensó la respuesta.

-No es necesario, tenemos los mismos planes.

-Pero si no fuera así ¿lo harías?

Edward se quedó en silencio y Bella alzó una ceja.

-Voy a tomar eso como un no.

Él aprovechó para llevarse otra fibra de pasta a la boca y Bella asumió que su suposición era correcta.

-Creo que un minuto más y estará lista.

-Bien, porque la salsa también está apunto. Creo que incluso puedo escuchar mi estómago protestar.

Buscó los platos y los servicios.

-¿Puedes llevar eso a la mesa mientras termino esto? Creo que incluso podríamos tentar a tu novia.

El tomó los utensilios pero no se movió.

-Sabes estuve pensando en todos tus cuadros, ya sabes de los lugares que quieres visitar.

-Ajá... ¿vas a recomendarme algún otro?

Edward dejó los servicios y platos a un lado y sacó su celular del bolsillo, un aparato último modelo que a ella le daría miedo utilizar por miedo a romperlo. El pulsó la pantalla un par de veces y luego le mostró la imagen. Era él mismo acompañado por una chica pequeñísima de facciones afiladas, ambos abrigados hasta la nariz, estaban sobre unas rocas rodeados de un bosque y con una hermosa cascada detrás de ellos. El paisaje le resultó familiar.

-Ella es mi hermana- apuntó él.

Si bien el parecido no era demasiado notable, ambos tenían idénticos ojos verdes y la chica poseía la misma atractiva sonrisa de su hermano.

-El lugar... se me hace conocido. ¿Dónde están?

-En el Parque Nacional Olympic, lo visitamos el invierno pasado.

Bella sonrió.

-Es hermoso.

-Deberías incluirlo.

Ella asintió.

-Sí, ya lo hice.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

-De punta a punta. Me crié allí.

El abrió la boca.

-¿Creciste en un parque nacional?

Bella se rió ante su cara.

-Soy de Forks, el pueblo está en el límite del parque. Tienes razón, es un lugar que vale la pena visitar.

-Tanya dijo que venías de Seattle.

-Los últimos tres años fui a la Universidad allí, antes de eso viví dieciocho años en la península de Olympic.

Edward soltó otra carcajada y la chica decidió que le gustaba el sonido de su risa.

-Me pregunto si podré alguna vez recomendarte algún lugar que no hayas visto o imaginado.

Ella se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban unos golpes en la puerta principal. Bella apagó el fuego de la olla y el sartén y coló la pasta. La probó y sus tripas rugieron en aprobación.

-Está perfecto... pruébala.

-Prefiero hacerlo en la mesa.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Es un derecho del cocinero, probar las cosas directo de la fuente. Vamos, dime si necesita más sal o algo.

Edward se llevó un poco de salsa a los labios.

-Tienes razón, eres buena cocinera.

-Hola- se escuchó una voz desde la entrada y Alec asomó la cabeza sonriente- ¿Bella?

-Hey, Alec- le sonrió la chica mientras Edward se enderezaba y examinaba al visitante- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Venía a ver si querías acompañarme a ver una película- le devolvió la mirada al chico- Hola.

-Alec, este es Edward Masen, el novio de Tanya. Edward, este es Alec Volturi, un amigo. También va a la Universidad de Chicago.

Se estrecharon la mano.

-¿Edward Masen, de Masen Company?

Bella pudo ver algo de tensión en la mandíbula de Edward.

-Mi padre es el presidente.

Alec asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, un honor conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Estábamos apunto de comer- explicó Bella estirándose para alcanzar otro plato- ¿Quieres unirte Alec?

-Claro, se ve genial

Edward miró de uno al otro.

-Sabes, creo que mejor me iré. Mañana vendré a hablar con Tanya.

Bella pestañeó sorprendida.

-¿No vas a quedarte? ¿Después de tu trabajo como _sous chef_?- bromeó

El no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Se me hizo tarde, quizás en otra ocasión- se volvió hacia el rubio- un gusto conocerte- luego miró a Bella- Adiós, Isabella.

Y salió por la puerta hacia el living.

Alec frunció el ceño

-Pensé que no te gustaba que te llamaran por tu nombre completo.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se preguntaba porque Edward Masen había cambiado de humor tan repentinamente. No podía ser debido a Alec porque no lo conocía, de modo que la teoría de la bipolaridad se hacía cada vez más plausible.

Alec la ayudó a servir los platos.

-¿Cena y una película?- dijo Alec en tono jocoso- Esto se parece a una cita.

Bella le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro.

-Compórtate Volturi o me lo comeré todo yo sola.

...

...

...

Al día siguiente las predicciones de Tanya sobre un resfriado se hicieron reales. Cuando Bella llegó al departamento a media tarde juraba que podía escuchar sus toses desde el ascensor. Le ofreció ayuda en lo que necesitase pero, por supuesto, ella ya había llamado a una enfermera particular para que se ocupase de todos sus malestares.

Bella evitó rodar los ojos cuando la profesional sólo le recetó descanso y muchos fluidos. Eso podría habérselo cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente. Cuando la enfermera se marchó Bella le preparó sopa y la instaló en el sillón grande del living con mantas y pañuelos desechables por montones. Tanya no poseía una televisión en su pieza pues decía que ésta podía intervenir en sus horarios de sueño y si ella dormía mal, las consecuencias quedaría grabadas en su perfecto rostro.

De modo que Bella pensó que sería bueno que ella se quedase quieta viendo una película y así aprovechara de descansar. Tanya no era una paciente difícil y el carácter compasivo de Bella asumió la situación y aprovechó de cuidarla lo mejor posible.

Un par de horas después la rubia yacía durmiendo pacíficamente en el sillón y Bella hacía los deberes en la mesa del comedor. La puerta vibró ligeramente con unos golpes suaves que la chica ya había llegado a reconocer.

Se levantó y fue a abrir.

-Ho...- Edward empezó a hablar pero Bella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

-Está durmiendo- susurró haciéndolo pasar. Se fijó en que otra vez parecía listo para una noche de gala.

Edward miró en torno y descubrió a su novia en el sillón.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-¿No lo sabes?

El sacudió la cabeza acercándose otro paso.

-Está enferma, creo que tuvo fiebre en la mañana pero no te preocupes porque ya bajó. Ahora sólo tiene que guardar reposo.

-¿Estás segura de que ella está bien?-

Bella asintió

-No es nada grave, de todas formas una enfermera confirmó el diagnóstico. No la despiertes- advirtió- necesita dormir.

Pero justo en ese momento Tanya abrió unos ojos cansados. Miró alrededor y reparó en la elegante figura de su novio.

-¡Oh, Edward!- exclamó aclarándose la garganta

-Hola, Tanya... ¿cómo te sientes?- se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo... bien, si me esperas estaré lista en algunos minutos- intentó levantarse.

Bella iba a protestar pero el chico fue más rápido.

-Por supuesto que no. Necesitas descansar, no te preocupes por lo de esta noche- le tomó una mano entre las suyas.

-Estoy bien, te acompañaré querido. Es mi deber hacerlo.

Y otra vez con lo de "querido". Bella se preguntó si a ellos los mandaban a escuelas donde les enseñaban los vocablos del siglo pasado.

-No seas ridícula, Tanya. Me las apañaré solo por una noche.

Bella se trasladó otra vez a su silla en el comedor.

-Pero... ¿y qué dirá tu padre al verte ir sin compañía? ¿Y tu madre? Ambos sabemos cómo son.

-No importa.

Tanya sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo, lo siento. Debí cuidarme más y no dejarte toda la resp...- su frase se cortó al ver a Bella con la nariz enterrada en un informe que estaba preparando- Ya lo tengo- exclamó.

Bella levantó la cabeza ante el cambio de tono en la voz de la rubia.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Edward siguiendo la mirada de su novia hasta la castaña y luego mirándola otra vez.

-Isabella puede acompañarte.

Ella ladeó la cabeza segura de que había escuchado mal.

-¿Cómo?

Tanya se volvió hacia Edward.

-Ella puede ir contigo a la cena.

Él pareció pensarlo unos momentos y luego asintió.

-Me parece bien- dijo con tono pensativo.

Bella pestañeó

-¿Cómo?- repitió y su voz aumentó en volumen.

Tanya la miró con una cara de estudiada lástima y Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-Por favor, Isabella. Me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras.

-¿A la cena del Four Seasons? ¿La de los miles de dólares en caviar?

Tanya no entendió lo que dijo, pero Edward sonrió.

-Sí.

-No, de ninguna manera- sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Isabella, por favor- insistió ella

-No entiendes, no sabría que hacer en una situación así- miró al chico- Probablemente terminaría avergonzándote o algo parecido.

Edward amplió su sonrisa y Bella frunció el ceño aún más.

-No- repitió- soy la última persona a la que querrías invitar a un lugar así. Seguro tienes otras amigas a las que les puedes pedir...

-Por favor- interrumpió Tanya haciendo un puchero que se vio algo ridículo en alguien de su edad- me sentiría mucho mejor si fueras. No sabes lo culpable que me siento por no poder cumplir mi deber de novia... Isabella, eres la única que puede ayudarme. Por favor.

Edward se levantó y alisó una arruga inexistente en su traje hecho a medida.

-Ella tiene razón. Nos estarías ayudando mucho, mis padres verían con muy malos ojos el verme llegar solo y terminarían criticándonos a ambos. Si accedes, nos ahorrarías muchos problemas.

Bella se mordió el labio indecisa pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

-No tengo nada que ponerme para semejante evento- jugó su última carta.

Tanya sonrió.

-Claro que sí. Haremos una visita a mi clóset- se levantó aún sosteniendo una manta a su alrededor y se volvió hacia Edward- Estará lista en diez minutos.

Bella puso mala cara.

-Creo que necesitarás mas que eso para hacerme lucir decente para asistir a una gala.

Ella soltó una risa aguda y la tomó del brazo apurándola hacia su habitación rosa.

-Por supuesto que no. Vamos

Bella lanzó una mirada hacia atrás. Masen la veía con una sonrisa.

-Te dije que deberías ir y exponer tu ideas sobre el precio de los platos.

La chica no pudo resistir el impulso de sacarle la lengua. Las carcajadas la siguieron por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Tanya, donde seguro le esperaba una tortura.

...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué dicen?<strong>

**Bueno, gracias por los rr y muchos saludos a todas!**

**Cata..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola siento haberme tardado tanto!**

**pero aquí esta el cap 3! gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

Edward Masen bajó de su auto y le indicó al chófer que debía esperarlo solo unos minutos. Tenía que hablar con su novia y no le llevaría mucho tiempo, además debía volver pronto a la empresa de su padre. Atravesó la calle, atrayendo la mirada de algunos transeúntes. Unos lo reconocían por ser hijo de un personaje público y otros, especialmente las chicas, lo miraban con el interés brillando en sus coquetos ojos.

Edward se percató de la atención que despertaba en los demás, pero como acostumbraba a hacerlo, ignoró las miradas con el rostro inexpresivo. Siempre era así, situación que no le gustaba en absoluto. Cuando era sólo un niño le había divertido que las personas lo observaran y los periodistas lo fotografiaran donde fuera. Pero al cabo de unos pocos años la diversión había desaparecido, dejando sólo incomodidad y una aversión declarada a los medios y a los mirones.

Estaba llegando al edificio de Tanya cuando la puerta se abrió y una larga cabellera caoba apareció en el umbral. Isabella Swan salía con una mochila al hombro, libros bajo el brazo y una galleta enorme en la otra mano. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y una chaqueta gris que marcaba su figura delgada. Se detuvo con cara de circunstancias y miró abajo frunciendo su delicado ceño, apenas una arrugita entre sus cejas oscuras.

Ella puso la galleta entre sus labios y se hincó sobre una rodilla manteniendo los libros sobre su pierna flectada. Luego llevó sus manos a la zapatilla y se abrochó los cordones. Edward podría haberse acercado a saludarla, la chica había demostrado ser una compañía agradable y la noche pasada había disfrutado cocinando o mejor dicho, intentando cocinar con ella, pero desaceleró el paso y la miró a la distancia. Por alguna razón, le gustaba observarla.

Miró su perfil con atención. Tenía una pequeña nariz respingona adornada por unas pecas casi invisibles. Se había fijado en ellas el primer día y encontró que le gustaba aquel detalle. Eso lo sorprendió un poco pues jamás se fijaba en nimiedades como ésa. El cabello castaño le caía suavemente sobre la espalda, ondulándose un poco hacia las puntas. El viento se lo agitaba ligeramente y la luz del sol destacaba en él leves brillos rojizos.

Recordó que la noche pasada, al acercarse a ver lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, había notado el aroma a fresas que expelía su cabello o quizás era ella. Lo había detectado incluso a pesar del intenso olor a la salsa bolognesa que estaba preparando. Era un aroma suave y que Edward decidió que era exactamente como ella. Natural y refrescante... y dulce.

También había notado que era algo despistada, lo que explicaba sus cordones desabrochados. Además tenía una mirada soñadora que no creía haber visto en nadie más, aunque quizás soñadora no era la palabra adecuada, era más bien... honesta, pura. Y eso le llamaba profundamente la atención.

Edward había crecido rodeado de personas que acostumbraban a enmascarar sus expresiones y reprimir sentimientos, él mismo actuaba de esa forma. Estaba acostumbrado a ver segundas intenciones en cada uno de los movimientos de sus pares, incluso en algunos miembros de su familia. De modo que ver cada emoción cruzar libre por los ojos chocolate de Isabella era una experiencia nueva y fascinante para él.

Bella terminó con los cordones y se puso de pie haciendo malabares con los libros. Cuando equilibró sus pertenencias echó a correr calle abajo, seguramente iba atrasada a sus clases. Edward sonrió al verla trastabillar un par de veces, parecía un potrillo desbocado. Pero ella se estabilizó rápidamente en ambas ocasiones, como si estuviese acostumbrada a enredarse con sus propios pies.

Dobló al final de la calle y la perdió de vista. Edward sacudió la cabeza y avanzó los últimos metros para entrar en el edificio. El conserje ya lo conocía y lo dejó entrar sin ninguna pregunta. Golpeó la puerta en el departamento de su novia y se dispuso a esperar. Tanya siempre se tardaba una eternidad en responder a la puerta, cosa que al comienzo le molestaba. Pero después de tanto tiempo, como le sucedía con muchas otras situaciones, se había acostumbrado.

Tanya y él, tal como le había dicho a Isabella, se conocían desde niños. Sus padres habían habían sido compañeros en la universidad y después de graduarse, ambos habían triunfado en sus respectivos campos. Edward Masen lo había hecho en el mundo de la construcción y Eleazar Denali en el ámbito legal. Si bien ambos venían de familias de recursos, con su esfuerzo habían hecho crecer la empresas familiares a un nivel nunca antes visto, haciéndolas varias veces más rentables y luego formando parte de la ambiciosa competencia nacional, para después alcanzar tanto tratos como fama internacional.

Aún así, Edward padre y Eleazar no eran amigos. El chico dudaba que su padre hubiese tenido algún amigo alguna vez. Se consideraban pares, colegas, iguales... pero amigos, no. Su relación se basaba en la conveniencia, quizás incluso el respeto. Pero la confianza no parecía estar en el menú. Se trataba de una alianza estratégica entre una de las empresas más importantes del país y una firma de abogados igualmente exitosa.

Y esa alianza ahora incluía la relación de sus hijos. Edward siempre había visto en Tanya su futuro, incluso cuando eran pequeños. Le parecía que era el curso natural de las cosas. Ahora sin embargo, sabía que esas ideas preconcebidas venían de la cabeza de sus padres. Desde que era un niño lo habían empujado en su dirección, no recordaba ningún evento al que no acudiera de la mano de la rubia, ninguna ocasión en que se acompañara de otra persona que no fuera ella. No se estaba quejando, después de todo la chica había heredado de su madre una belleza inigualable y el comportamiento que se exigía en alguien de su índole. Si Edward tenía una igual, era Tanya Denali.

Pero no era más que compañía, jamás habían compartido una risa descontrolada, jamás habían discutido hasta morir para luego reconciliarse con sexo. Nunca habían hablado de sus sueños o de las cosas que los obsesionaban ¡Demonios! Nunca habían cocinado un maldito plato de pasta con salsa bolognesa.

Se sentía cómodo con ella, pero no satisfecho. Y aquello lo amargaba. Sabía que no debía esperar más, su relación con Tanya era buena comparada con otras que conocía en aquel mundo de grandes responsabilidades y cuentas de banco abultadas. Pero aquella insatisfacción, aquel desasosiego no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Y su molestia se había incrementado la noche anterior al conversar con aquella castaña que no parecía querer abandonar sus pensamientos.

_... ¿Cambiarías tu toda tu vida y tus proyecciones para seguir a Tanya?_

_-No es necesario, tenemos los mismos planes._

_-Pero si no fuera así ¿lo harías?_

_Ella alzó una ceja cuando él no contestó._

_-Voy a tomar eso como un no..._

Y tenía razón. No, no lo haría. Si su novia, por algún azar del destino, decidiese mandarse a cambiar, Edward no la seguiría. Tanya encajaba en sus planes y su relación no funcionaba al revés. No parecía un trato justo, pero ella jamás se había quejado. Tanya cursaba estudios de administración pero todos sabían que su verdadero rol en un futuro sería el de ser esposa y madre. A Edward jamás se le había pasado por la mente preguntarle si estaba cómoda con eso. Había dado por hecho, al igual que los demás, que estaba completamente conforme. Después de todo, iba a disfrutar de una vida llena de lujos.

Luego pensó en Isabella, abandonando a su familia, sus amigos, conocidos, incluso a su novio en pos de sus sueños. Había que tener cojones para semejante hazaña. Edward no podía alegar la misma valentía de aquella chica. Aunque ella tuviese muchas menos responsabilidades que él, no podía quitarle mérito. Si él decidiese partir, tendría que dejar absolutamente todo atrás, pues sus padres jamás se lo tolerarían. Y Edward no se sentía capaz de tomar tamaña decisión, aunque a veces se sentía tentado.

Se preguntó que habría sentido exactamente su novio... ¿James era? cuando ella decidió marcharse. Enojo, probablemente. Y preocupación. Isabella ofrecía una imagen increíblemente frágil, con su figura delgada y un rostro que parecía moldeado por la inocencia. Edward suponía que aquella fragilidad era sólo una pantalla de humo pues por lo poco que había visto ella, estaba dotada de fortaleza. Aún así no podía imaginar a alguien del género masculino resistiéndose a protegerla, a él mismo se le disparaba aquel instinto protector sólo estando de pie al lado de ella, e incluso sospechaba que podía llegar a ser algo adictivo. Por eso pensaba que el novio estaba algo demente al dejarla cruzar la mitad del país e instalarse en un lugar nuevo completamente sola.

Edward pestañeó y se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo de pie mirando la puerta mientras todos aquellos pensamientos atosigaban su mente. Se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a despejarse y volvió a golpear la puerta. Hace algún tiempo Tanya le había sugerido que sacara una copia de las llaves pero él no le había encontrado la justificación a aquello. Ella generalmente respondía la puerta por que él se presentaba siempre a la misma hora y los mismos días, y para lo inesperado, se comunicaban por teléfono. Además si había alguna emergencia, el conserje tenía las llaves. Tanya le había dado la razón.

Golpeó por última vez y luego de unos minutos decidió irse. Probablemente ella había salido en busca de su vestido para la gala de hoy. Había venido para afinar los últimos detalles, pero como no era un asunto de urgencia, decidió esperar a la tarde y llegar algunos minutos antes a buscarla.

Volvió al ascensor y se dispuso a despejar su mente de todos aquellos pensamientos, que para su vida no eran de ninguna ayuda.

...

-Recuerda que los informes son para mañana- le dijo el asistente de su padre- El insistió mucho en eso.

Después de un día entero de reuniones, Edward estaba cansado y sólo le hizo un asentimiento a Marcus, quien era la mano derecha de su padre desde que tenía memoria. En la empresa era casi tan temido como Edward Senior y la gente casi se inclinaba al verlo pasar

-Los revisaré en la mañana, no te preocupes ¿Mi padre ya se fue?

-Partió hace una hora.

-De acuerdo, yo también me iré.

Marcus le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Victoria me dijo que pasaras a verla antes de que te fueras.

Edward reprimió una mueca de desagrado. Victoria era una de las muchas secretarias, que no paraba de lanzarle indirectas y mostrarle el escote cuando lo veía. Era atractiva, pero Edward no se sentía tentado y además era un tipo fiel.

-No tengo tiempo, si tiene algo que hablar conmigo que me llame.

Marcus le guiñó el ojo. Tiempo atrás le había dado a entender que debería tener una aventura rápida con ella. Después de todo, muchos lo hacían y Victoria llamaba la atención de casi todo el cuerpo masculino de la empresa.

Edward ignoró a Marcus, se despidió y salió del edificio de la empresa con varias carpetas bajo el brazo. Ojalá no tuviese que asistir hoy al evento de beneficencia, pero sabía que no tenía opción.

Su chófer lo estaba esperando a la salida. Se sentó y sacó una aspirina y una botella de agua de uno de los compartimentos del auto último modelo. Iba a tener el tiempo justo para darse una ducha, cambiarse e ir a buscar a Tanya.

Suspiró sintiendo que su vida estaba absolutamente planeada, como si el día que había nacido sus padres hubiesen llenado un itinerario con sus actividades hasta el día en que muriera. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y miró la ciudad desde la ventana.

Las personas caminaban por la vereda en todas direcciones, ya había oscurecido y Chicago se había iluminado. Las calles bullían de actividad, seguramente los ciudadanos estaban aprovechando los últimos días antes de que el invierno golpeara la cuidad con violencia, como todos los años.

Edward se fijó en una pareja sentada en un banco en las orillas de un parque. Estaban tomados de la mano, ella levemente apoyada en él, miraban hacia al frente cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y se acariciaban las manos unidas. No se hablaban y sin embargo la comunicación fluía entre ellos, como si no necesitasen palabras para expresarse. El chico, aún con la mirada fija en el vacío apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos inhalando aire.

La imagen que entregaban podría pasar por cursi para cualquiera que no les dirigiera más que una rápida mirada. Pero como Edward los miraba con atención decidió que ellos irradiaban... paz. Podía ser amor, como las parejas que se ven en las tarjetas del día de los enamorados, pero se veían tan cómodos el unos con el otro que transmitían aquella sensación de tranquilidad, de paz.

El carro avanzó y Edward los perdió de vista. De un segundo a otro se sintió increíblemente incómodo. Su desasosiego creció.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan... vacío? Si bien ciertas disposiciones de su vida no le agradaban y jamás lo harían, nunca había andado quejándose o lamentándose por los rincones. Decidió que estaba actuando como un tonto y tomó otro trago de agua. Al llegar a su departamento estaba otra vez pensando en los informes que debía entregar al día siguiente.

Tal como el tiempo se le permitía sólo alcanzó a ducharse y arreglarse y salir hacia el piso de su novia en el campus. Su estómago gruñó descontento por haberlo ignorado desde la hora de almuerzo. Edward no lo tomó en cuenta, después de todo, iba a una cena.

Se ajustó el nudo de la corbata y golpeó la puerta, esperando que Tanya estuviese lista. Isabella le abrió unos segundos después, llevaba un sweater, unos jeans y... pantuflas con forma de sapo. Ocultó una sonrisa, ¿quién usaba pantuflas con forma de sapo? Además parecía que se desharían en cualquier momento.

-Ho...- saludó pero ella movió las manos y se llevó un dedo a los labios para silenciarlo.

La chica miró su atuendo y Edward recordó que las otras veces que lo había mirado así, le había parecido algo molesta. Le causó gracia que no le gustara su ropa, pues era hecha a la medida y costaba miles de dólares. La mayoría de las personas miraba su vestimenta con admiración y sus pares, que vestían igual que él, ignoraban la ropa, como si formara parte de la personalidad de Edward. Pero a ella le molestaba, se preguntó porque.

-Está durmiendo- susurró, haciéndose a un lado para darle paso. Edward miró al sillón grande, al cual apuntaba Isabella y se fijo en Tanya que estaba dormida sobre él, algo pálida.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó con preocupación.

-¿No lo sabes?- ella lo observó sorprendida y Edward otra vez notó las pecas sobre su nariz. Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó un paso de ella acercándose a su novia, recordando que no le había abierto la puerta más temprano ese día.

-Está enferma, creo que tuvo fiebre en la mañana pero no te preocupes porque ya bajó. Ahora sólo tiene que guardar reposo.- explicó con voz suave

-¿Estás segura de que ella está bien?- preguntó también en voz baja. Tanya no tenía un color muy saludable. Demonios, justo hoy se enfermaba. Ya veía la cara de reprobación de su padre al acudir solo.

Bella lo miró y asintió con seguridad.

-No es nada grave, de todas formas una enfermera confirmó el diagnóstico. No la despiertes, necesita dormir.- dijo otra vez de modo protector. Era graciosos como de pronto parecía haberse convertido en mamá gallina.

Tanya se despertó en ese instante, mirando perdida a su alrededor hasta que notó la presencia de Edward.

-¡Oh, Edward!- dijo tosiendo.

-Hola, Tanya... ¿cómo te sientes?- caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Tenía un color ceniciento en el rostro y los ojos enmarcados por oscuras ojeras. Su nariz estaba hinchada e irritada.

-Yo... bien, si me esperas estaré lista en algunos minutos- e hizo un ademán para incorporarse. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Bella se movía incómoda.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió de inmediato- Necesitas descansar, no te preocupes por lo de esta noche- tomó una de sus manos y la acarició, al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Estoy bien, te acompañaré querido. Es mi deber hacerlo-

Edward se sintió algo incómodo ante estas palabras. Los novios no deberían hablar de _deber,_ como si asistir fuese algún tipo de obligación más que como una opción. Aunque ése era exactamente el caso.

-No seas ridícula, Tanya- suspiró- Me las apañaré solo por una noche.

Sus padres pondrían el grito en el cielo pero de alguna u otra manera los calmaría.

-Pero... ¿y qué dirá tu padre al verte ir sin compañía? ¿Y tu madre? Ambos sabemos cómo son- preguntó ella exteriorizando sus exactos pensamientos.

-No importa.- mintió pero su novia negó con la cabeza. Tanya sabía que tanto Edward Senior como Elizabeth Cullen no eran personas fáciles de tratar, menos en un evento de la categoría de el de esta noche.

-Yo... lo siento. Debí cuidarme más y no dejarte toda la resp...- su voz disminuyó al enfocar a Isabella, que estaba en la mesa del comedor rodeada de libros- Ya lo tengo- exclamó.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó, siguiendo la mirada de su novia hasta la castaña, que la miraba extrañada, y después volviendo a mirar a Tanya.

-Isabella puede acompañarte- propuso. Edward abrió la boca, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Bella.

Tanya se volvió hacia Edward, que todavía estaba con la boca abierta. De pronto aquella sensación de desasosiego desapareció y experimentó una total excitación, como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Acudir con Isabella que era una completa ajena a su mundo se le antojó no solamente apropiado sino que completamente estimulante. El sentimiento de culpabilidad, al sentirse así, lo abrumó un segundo después pero hizo lo mejor que pudo por ignorarlo. Después de todo, quizás sólo se trataba de la novedad de ir con otra persona.

-Ella puede ir contigo a la cena- explicó su novia.

El chico hizo lo que pudo por mantener el rostro tranquilo.

-Me parece bien- respondió y se volvió a mirar a Isabella que había perdido un poco el color.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó otra vez, ahora en un volumen superior. Sus ojos estaban algo brillosos como si estuviese sufriendo de pánico. Edward ocultó otra sonrisa.

-Por favor, Isabella. Me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras.- pidió tranquilamente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y habló de nuevo con voz algo ahogada.

-¿A la cena del Four Seasons? ¿La de los miles de dólares en caviar?- lo miró a él directo a los ojos. No era pánico lo que sufría, entendió. Era indignación. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y los ojos le centellearon. Edward sonrió al verla tan llena de emociones... de vida.

-Sí.

-No, de ninguna manera- negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Isabella, por favor- dijo Tanya con ese tono especializado en conseguir lo que quería.

-No entiendes, no sabría que hacer en una situación así- miró al chico fijamente con sus ojos café- Probablemente terminaría avergonzándote o algo.

Edward amplió su sonrisa al verla actuar así. Como si ella no fuese lo suficientemente buena para acudir a la cena de beneficencia. Edward sabía que la imagen que proyectaban ellos era de personas perfectas con la vida ideal. Pero estaban muy lejos de serlo. Isabella no lo avergonzaría jamás, ella era ese tipo de persona que costaba encontrar, con un encanto natural y sentido común innato. No, ella sería una buena compañía.

-No- repitió frunciendo el ceño ante su sonrisa- soy la última persona a la que querrías invitar a un lugar así. Seguro tienes otras amigas a las que les puedes pedir...

-Por favor- interrumpió Tanya con un puchero algo infantil- me sentiría mucho mejor si fueras. No sabes lo culpable que me siento por no poder cumplir mi deber de novia... Isabella, eres la única que puede ayudarme. Por favor.

Edward decidió intervenir y se levantó.

-Ella tiene razón. Nos estarías ayudando mucho, mis padres verían con muy malos ojos el verme llegar solo y terminarían criticándonos a ambos. Si accedes, nos ahorrarías muchos problemas.

No estaba mintiendo exactamente. Sus padres preferían que fuera con alguien a que acudiese completamente solo. Pero dudaba que miraran a Isabella con buenos ojos, pues ella sería "nadie" para ellos. No importaba, la mantendría alejada de ellos. Edward de verdad quería llevarla como su cita. De hecho, se sentía realmente impaciente por llevarla.

La chica se mordió el labio y los miró con indecisión.

-No tengo nada que ponerme para semejante evento- dijo como si eso fuese a salvarla.

-Claro que sí. Haremos una visita a mi clóset- Tanya e incorporó aún abrigándose con una manta- Estará lista en diez minutos.- explicó a Edward.

Bella hizo una mueca al escuchar eso.

-Creo que necesitarás mas que eso para hacerme lucir decente para asistir a una gala.

-Por supuesto que no, vamos- Tanya se rió y comenzó a remolcarla hacia su habitación.

Isabella lo miró por encima del hombro viéndose totalmente atrapada.

-Te dije que deberías ir y exponer tu ideas sobre el precio de los platos- le sonrió recordándole su conversación de ayer.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y le sacó la lengua antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Edward, que seguramente no había sido testigo de aquel gesto desde el jardín de niños, se rió completamente divertido.

Se paseo por el lugar todavía con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Estaba seguro de que la noche le depararía algunas sorpresas llevando a Isabella como su acompañante.

Mientras estaba en el living, su estómago gruñó de nuevo y como debía esperar, decidió que bien podía calmar un poco su hambre. Sabía que Tanya jamás compraba alimentos para llenar la alacena o el refrigerador, pero seguro que su nueva compañera podía tener un tentempié por ahí. Encontró los mismos galletones que había visto a Isabella comer mientras corría calle abajo en la mañana. Eran de avena con trozos de chocolate y eran caseros. Seguro los había horneado ella en algún momento.

Lo probó y se quedó impresionado por su habilidad como cocinera. De pronto se imaginó a Isabella unos años mayor y haciendo galletas para sus pequeños hijos. Seguro sería una buena madre. El nunca había pensado en hijos, sabía que un día tenía que tenerlos, y estando comprometido con Tanya, ese día cada vez estaba más cerca, pero lo veía más como una distante imagen en el futuro que como una realidad que se le vendría encima en cualquier momento.

De alguna manera cuando pensaba en una familia veía una casa con un gran patio y el lugar lleno de risas de niños. Pero sabía que eso era una fantasía, sus hijos probablemente serían educados como él. En un internado durante el año y apenas unas pocas semanas, podría visitar a su familia. La relación espontánea y llena de alegría que imaginaba, no sería para él. No en una familia como la suya.

Pensó en Alice, ella era diferente. Se había "revelado" de cierta manera de la estructurada educación de sus padres y había decidido abrirse camino lejos de la influencia de la lujosa vida que llevaban. Elizabeth no estaba contenta con ella y se lo recordaba cada vez que la veía, pero Alice era feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba a él como su hermano mayor.

Sintió pasos fuera de la cocina y dejó de pensar en su hermana menor. Se limpió las manos y se acercó al umbral, quedándose paralizado al mirar hacia el living.

Isabella estaba colgándose unos aretes en los oídos mientras Tanya estaba su espalda abrochándole un collar. Ninguna de las dos se fijó en él por lo que no vieron su expresión en shock.

Bella llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás con las ondas flotando libre en su espalda. Debido al poco tiempo seguro no podían hacer algo más elaborado, pero Edward pensó que se veía perfecta así, el peinado destacaba sus delicadas facciones. Llevaba los ojos oscurecidos y un suave maquillaje que resaltaba su piel pálida. El vestido era largo, de un brillante gris oscuro, tipo strapless que se ajustaba a su figura hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, desde donde se separaba de su cuerpo en varios volados de color más oscuro que la tela de arriba. Debajo del pecho había un detalle de pequeñas rosas blancas formando un cinturón, que le marcaba aún más la esbelta cintura. Había crecido varios centímetros, seguro usaba uno de los enormes tacones de Tanya, acercándose a la altura de la rubia.

Se veía absolutamente perfecta, si Edward no la conociera mejor, pensaría que ella era una de las ricas herederas que solían acudir a las beneficencias de ese estilo. Sólo que Isabella se veía mil veces mejor que todas ellas.

La chica levantó la mirada y lo miró con duda en sus ojos chocolates, como si él fuese a decirle algo desagradable, como si la desaprobara de alguna manera.

-Si decides cambiar de opinión, lo entendería perfectamente- dijo.

Edward sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- preguntó Tanya observándola con el ojo crítico de una experta de moda- Hice un gran trabajo ¿No crees, querido?

Su novia observó su rostro, con una expresión inunsitadamente suspicaz. Edward mantuvo el rostro tranquilo y asintió.

-Te ves muy bien, Isabella.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Bella- corrigió.

-Bella- repitió con suavidad y ella le regaló una sonrisa. Algo palpitó dentro de Edward, de igual manera que ayer cuando ella le sonrió en la cocina.

-Bien, te advierto que probablemente haré algo ridículo y te avergonzaré. De modo que estás consciente de los riesgos al llevarme.

El asintió otra vez solemnemente y divertido con su nerviosismo. Le ofreció el brazo y Bella miró a Tanya antes de posar su mano en él.

-De acuerdo, hagamos esto.

Tanya los observó salir y se despidió de ambos con un gesto de la mano. Edward condujo a Isabella hasta el elevador pensando que sería una noche para no olvidar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué me dicen?<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios... besos!**

**Cata...**


	4. Chapter 4

**No merezco que me lean, pero no podía escribirla antes porque en verdad no sabía que poner. Me quedaba en blanco! Y prefiero entregar algo de lo que este contenta antes de algo que odie!**

**Como sea... mis disculpas a todas las que apoyaron esta historia! Espero que sigan leyéndola!**

**Vengo con las pilas recargadas!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Bella se desplazó con inseguridad sobre los tacones y, agradeciendo la ayuda de Edward, se apeó en el coche. Se arregló el vestido y observó el lujoso carro que los llevaba. Nunca había estado en un automóvil como aquel, en casa tenía una camioneta de los años cincuenta que era más antigüedad que un verdadero transporte.

Había un hombre de mediana edad en el asiento del conductor, quien la miró por el retrovisor. Bella notó unos ojos miel francamente sorprendidos, aunque cuando Edward se subió el chófer se apresuró a mirar adelante.

-Hola- lo saludó Bella.

El hombre volvió a mirarla.

-Buenas noches señorita...

-Bella Swan- completó la chica con una sonrisa y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante- Es un placer conocerlo, señor...

-Ulley, Sam Ulley. Para servirla, señorita.

-Señor Ulley. Por favor, llámeme Bella.

El hombre le dirigió una rápida sonrisa. Bella pensó que se veía asustado y se giró a su acompañante. Edward estaba contemplándola.

-¿Queda lejos el hotel?- preguntó.

-No, pero es hora de tráfico. Aunque Sam aquí conoce todos los atajos para llegar a tiempo.

-Es una suerte, yo recién estoy empezando a sentirme cómoda como para salir sin un mapa.

-¿No te ubicas bien?

Bella sacudió la cabeza, con divertida vergüenza.

-Sé llegar a la Universidad, a la cafetería a dos cuadras y a un puñado de tiendas, el resto de la ciudad es un misterio para mi- se encogió de hombros- Quizás se debe a que crecí en un pueblo pequeño, en Forks no se necesitan las habilidades de orientación.

Bella vio que Sam parpadeaba hacia ella en cuanto mencionó su tierra natal.

-¿Conoce Forks, Sr. Ulley?

-No, señorita.- la chica notó que se negaba a llamarla por su nombre pero no insistió- Pero mi esposa siempre ha querido conocerlo. A ella le gusta el clima frío y lluvioso y disfruta de las leyendas y el misterio que rodea al pueblo.

Bella soltó una risa.

-¿Leyendas?- repitió Edward.

-Sí, toda mi vida he escuchado los rumores de licántropos, pero sólo vi los lobos propios del parque. Incluso hice migas con uno.

-¿Hiciste amistad con un lobo?- inquirió Edward con semblante preocupado.

-Se acercó a mi casa un día, era apenas un lobezno y estaba débil y muy muy delgado. A escondidas de mi padre, lo alimenté por varios días hasta que recuperó las fuerzas y se marchó. Pero unas semanas después volvió en un estado aún peor.

"Había nacido más pequeño que el resto de la camada y probablemente no mamó bien. Luego su porte le jugó en contra cuando iban a cazar, apenas alcanzaba a comer. Era más débil y por regla de la naturaleza debía morir, pero ya me había encariñado con el cachorro y lo cuidé otra vez"

-Es peligroso dejar que un lobo se acerque tanto a la civilización- dijo Edward con ojos amables pero tono reprobador.

-Lo sé, pero en ese tiempo los voluntarios de Greenpeace estaban en Forks y accedieron a ayudar. Me dijeron exactamente lo mismo, que no podía seguir ayudándolo de forma tan riesgosa. La manada lo podía seguir o él mismo atacar a alguna persona. Así que le pusieron un collar de rastreo y una vez a la semana íbamos en su busca a través del bosque. Le daba trozos de carne con unas pastillas de vitamina camufladas entre medio. Los voluntarios me esperaban a varios metros de distancia, Jake sólo dejaba que yo me acercara.

-¿Jake?

-Lo bauticé así -sonrió con algo de nostalgia.- Mejoró cada semana hasta que llegó a ser tan grande como los otros, creo que incluso más. Después de varios meses, cuando ya no era necesaria la ayuda, la gente de Greenpeace me explicó que era peligroso que siguiera acudiendo a verlo, pues por el porte podía llegar a ser el macho alfa, quien generalmente es violento a la hora de proteger su territorio.

-Pero tú no creías que te atacaría- dijo el chico sondeando su semblante.

-No, actuaba como un perro feliz cuando me veía. Quizás era por la comida, pero no lo creo. Sacudía el rabo y sacaba la lengua, dándome la impresión que sonreía, y era muy cuidadoso al acercarse a mi. Pero ellos insistieron, conocían unos cuantos casos de personas que habían sido atacadas accidentalmente, así que le quitamos el collar de rastreo, aunque no me resistí a dejarle un recuerdo. Le hice uno nuevo de cuero con una pequeña figura de un lobo colgando por delante. Jake ya estaba acostumbrado a llevar algo entorno al cuello y no le molestó.

-¿Nunca más lo viste?

-No- su mirada se tornó aún más distante- Pero algunas veces cuando estaba en casa, mis mascotas, un perro y dos gatos, desaparecían sin dejar rastro, tal como hacen los animales al detectar un depredador. Y por la ventana creo que vi una figura enorme pasearse justo detrás del linde del bosque- suspiró- No lo sé, quizás era lo que quería creer.

-Es un linda historia- dijo el conductor.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

-Fue sólo un poco de comida y preocupación. Los demás voluntarios tienen historias mucho más significativas. De cualquier manera, algo semejante debió haber sido el origen de las leyendas de hombre lobo, ¿sabe? en otros tiempos se acercaban aún más al pueblo y son tan grandes que deben haber iniciado los relatos. Pero por hoy se mantienen en el corazón del parque, son un especie en peligro de extinción y los vigilan constantemente. La gente ya no puede verlos con regularidad- le sonrió al conductor- Pero si un día usted y su esposa van de visita, estaré feliz de mostrarle otras atracciones.

-Gracias, señorita.

Bella miró a Edward, quien parecía meditar.

-La invitación también es válida para ti.

-Yo ya conozco el lugar.

-Pero no el pueblo, te perdiste lo mejor.

El sonrió consciente de la mentira.

-De acuerdo.

Atravesaron la ciudad, a medida que avanzaban las construcciones se volvían cada vez más majestuosas y elegantes. Bella vivía en un buen sector, más moderno que elegante, pero este al cual llegaban gritaba dinero y posición social. Era donde las mujeres se paseaban vestidas en todo momento como si fueran a posar para una revista, donde los carros valían más que cinco casa juntas y donde a las empleadas del hogar se las obligaba a usar horrorosos uniformes con cofia incluida.

Bella se removió incómoda en asiento, preguntándose si sus habilidades para adaptarse a personas y situaciones nuevas, se verían fuertemente confrontadas.

Finalmente se acercaron al hotel. Bella nunca lo había visto de cerca, sólo en páginas monocromáticas en el diario y se sintió sobrecogida ante la opulencia del paisaje.

Era un edificio enorme de color blanco, con una estructura principal de un blanco desvaído que albergaba los comedores, bar y probablemente varios saunas, piscinas y gimnasios. Por detrás se elevaba sobre Chicago, el hotel. Decenas y decenas de pisos que prometían hospedaje de primera categoría y la mejor vista de la ciudad.

Sam se unió a la fila de limusinas y autos, cuyos pasajeros bajaban vestidos de modo impecable y subían la alfombra roja del lugar.

_¡Córcholis! ¿Alfombra roja?_

Había algo de prensa a las afueras del lugar. Casi nadie se detenía a hablar con los periodistas, pero sí posaban para las cámaras. Los nervios en el estómago de Bella se acentuaron. Miró a Edward que observaba hacia afuera de modo inexpresivo.

-¡Esto es todo un evento!- dijo tratando de controlar el pánico- No dijiste que sería algo así.

-Leíste sobre el en el periódico- respondió mirándola con diversión.

-Sí, pero... ¡Jesús!- estiró el cuello para ver mejor el panorama- ¿te codeas con este tipo de gente todos los días?

-No todos los días... Bella, tranquilízate. No es la gran cosa.

-No para ti. Lo más cerca que he estado de estos personajes fue pedirle a un senador, en medio de una protesta, que cumpliera las promesas de reciclaje que había hecho durante la campaña.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- asintió volviéndose más blanca en cuanto se acercaban a la alfombra roja- Fue increíblemente amable, pero todos los políticos lo son frente a público... ¿hay muchos de ellos aquí?

-Algunos- respondió vagamente.

Bella no se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigió Sam a Edward. El lugar estaba plagado de políticos. En lo que pareció un segundo, el auto llegó frente al hotel y un hombre ataviado de negro se acercó a la puerta trasera y la abrió.

-¡Oh, Dios! No puedo hacer esto.

Edward bajo del auto y luego se inclinó hacia ella con la mano extendida.

-Son sólo personas, Bella- sonrió.

Era cierto, se dijo ella... y Bella nunca se había dejado acobardar por las circunstancias ni por una persona con poder. Después de todo, había hablado con ese Senador frente a mucha gente y sin siquiera tartamudear. Asintió para si misma y aceptó su mano.

Percibió otra vez el hormigueo en la piel ante su toque, pero tuvo solo un instante para sorprenderse antes que los flashes la cegaran. Las cámaras se dispararon con locura en cuanto divisaron al heredero del imperio Masen.

Edward puso un mano en la espalda de Bella y sutilmente la guió por los escalones. El adoptó una insípida sonrisa dedicada a los medios y, al contrario que sus pares, no se detuvo para posar a nadie ni para responder las preguntas, que iban desde si se iba a casar pronto hasta quien era la castaña que lo acompañaba.

Bella, por su parte, apenas sonrió y estaba segura de que parecía un animalito cegado por las luces de un faro. Se preocupó de mantener el equilibrio sobre los tacones y el vestido recogido por delante para no irse de bruces frente a todos. Cada escalón se le hizo eterno.

Atravesaron una puerta de vidrio y dejaron atrás las voces y las luces, pero Bella no se tranquilizó. El _lobby_ del hotel era majestuoso, había una pileta en medio del piso de mármol, sillas con detalles hechos a mano y varias lámparas de lágrimas que colgaban del cielo, iluminando todo de un suave dorado. Parecía que el lugar estaba pulido en oro.

-No fue tan terrible ¿verdad?- preguntó Edward.

Bella le lanzó una mirada ceñuda.

-Fue mucho peor.

Una mujer pelirroja con un coqueto vestido blanco, estaba detrás de un pequeño recibidor. Observó a Edward de pie a cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Edward- saludó y se paso la lengua por el labio inferior. Bella podía reconocer la lascivia cuando la veía.

-Victoria- respondió inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Estás en la mesa cinco- dijo al consultar un libro, luego observó a Bella. Abrió excesivamente los ojos por un instante para después entrecerrarlos- ¿No vienes con Tanya?

Edward se giró hacia su cita.

-Bella, te presento a Victoria Anderson. Ella trabaja para la empresa de mi padre. Victoria, ella es Isabella Swan, una amiga.

La mirada de la pelirroja se volvió increíblemente venenosa al observar la mano de Edward en la cintura de Bella.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Estás soltero ahora?

Edward sonrió con la misma insipidez con que había recibido a los periodistas.

-Buenas noches, Victoria.

-¡Jesús!- exclamó Bella cuando estuvieron lejos del recibidor y se adentraban en el lugar- ¿Son todas las secretarias de tu padre unas chupasangre lujuriosas?

-¿Chupasangre lujuriosa?- tosió.

-Así es como las llamo- se encogió de hombros

-Ajá... bueno, no. La mayoría son muy agradables. Victoria es sólo...

-¿Una mujer de moral distraída?- rió ella.

Edward la acompañó con una carcajada.

-Sí, algo así. Generalmente la evito, pero esta noche debe trabajar aquí recibiendo a los invitados. Es muy solicitada para este tipo de ocasiones.

A juzgar por su belleza y el ceñido vestido con que recibía a las distintas personalidades, Bella no tuvo dificultad para creer aquello.

Entraron al comedor, la gigantesca habitación albergaba mesas redondas y sillas, todo de un inmaculado blanco, con camareros llevando bandejas en perfecto equilibrio. En las paredes descansaban cuadros que valían miles y miles de dólares. Bella los reconoció gracias a su relación con James, estaba segura que su ex-novio daría la mitad de su alma para ver estas pinturas tan cerca como las veía ella. Sonrió al recordar que James era un firme creyente que aquellas obras pertenecían a los museos. Viendo que nadie les prestaba la atención debida, Bella estuvo de cuerdo con él. Esperaba que, por lo menos, nadie derramara champán en una.

Edward la presentó a distintas personas y, aunque algunas fueron amablemente educadas, la mayoría le dedicó frías miradas de superioridad en cuanto escucharon su apellido común. Bella no se molestó, pero empezó a desear que la noche acabara luego. Las conversaciones giraban en torno al dinero y lugares de los que nunca había oído hablar. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue que algunos de ellos preguntaron por una tal Alice, y cada vez que eso sucedía, Edward se tensaba.

-Ella está bien... está en París por ahora.

-¿Y ella... todavía sigue con el joven Whitlock?- susurraban en tono de escándalo.

-Tendrá que preguntárselo cuando nos visite- respondía él en tono amable.

Cuando al fin dejaron a una vieja cotorra y su par de amigas, Bella le preguntó sobre ella.

-Te la mostré en mi móvil ¿recuerdas? Es mi hermana menor.

Recordó la chica menuda con la sonrisa despampanante posando delante de una cascada.

-¡Oh! ¿Y ella está en París estudiando?

-Algo así- la miró dudoso- ¿no lees los cotilleos de las revistas?

- A veces... casi nunca. ¿Ella estuvo involucrada en uno?

Edward tomó dos copas de champán y después de entregarle una, se acercó más para hablarle en tono bajo, ignorando las miradas que provocó el gesto.

-Alice siempre fue un alma libre, y desde niña mostró aptitudes de artista. Bailarina, dibujante, hasta escribía sus propias historias. A mi madre nunca le gustó mucho esa faceta pero era una hija obediente y mis padres decidieron ignorar aquellas dotes.

Bella noto como el rostro se le dulcificaba al hablar de su hermana y sin proponérselo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Una día me confió que se había unido a un taller de teatro y que no quería que nadie se enterase, especialmente mis padres. Era parte del coro y también hacía unos personajes secundarios. Allí conoció a Jasper Whitlock, un actor de la obra. Empezaron una relación y estuvieron alrededor de dos meses en secreto, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera yo. Pero como siempre, todo se termina descubriendo. Una amiga de mi madre la vio actuar por casualidad y corrió a contárselo.

"Mis padres intentaron todo para romper aquella relación, pero Alice es una persona increíblemente tenaz. Dijo que si no aceptaban a Jasper entonces ella se marcharía. Y fue exactamente lo que hizo. Apenas cumplió los dieciocho años se marchó con él a Francia. En eso días la prensa se enteró y se formó la hecatombe."

Bella frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

-Jasper Whitlock es diez años mayor que ella y un artista pobre. Fue un verdadero escándalo cuando se fugó con él, Alice creció con los medios rodeándola y de alguna manera era la joya de la familia. Los periodistas se dieron un festín contando de sus aventuras con el actor, exagerando muchas cosas, y de la posterior expulsión de la sociedad.

-¿Expulsión de la sociedad?-alzó las cejas.

Edward desvió la mirada.

-Mis padres la desheredaron apenas se marchó y no han accedido a verla otra vez.

Bella lo miró en _shock_. ¡Jesús! ¿Qué clase de mundo era este?

-¿Hace cuánto fue esto?

-Van a ser dos años.

-¿Y tú? ¿La has visto?

-Sí, en algunas ocasiones. Intento hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no desea volver.

Bella no podía culparla.

-¿Es feliz?

Los ojos de Edward salieron disparados para buscar los suyos... y la miraron con absoluto desconcierto por tanto tiempo que ella se removió incómoda.

-¿Edward?

-Umm- pestañeó- ¿qué?

-¿Alice... es feliz?

-Sí, lo es.

Bella asintió.

-Entonces, supongo que tomó la decisión correcta.

El la siguió observando como esperando descubrir algo y cuando abrió al boca para hablar otra voz resonó.

-¡Edward!

Una pareja cincuentona se les acercó por la derecha. Ella era muy hermosa, rubia, delgada, decorada con diamantes. El era algo robusto, dueño de un rostro aristocrático y una mirada arrogante. Todas las emociones desaparecieron de rostro de Edward dejándolo inmutable.

-¿Puedes creer la vulgaridad con que organizaron todo este año?- dijo la mujer con una mueca- La encargada de la beneficencia es una mujer sin conexiones y sin un nombre importante. Dicen que es muy buena recolectando dinero para las causas, pero ¿acaso eso importa cuando no es una de nosotros?

Bella la observó boquiabierta. ¿Estaba bromando? ¿No era eso lo que importaba, acaso? ¿La recaudación de fondos? Miró alrededor, todo le parecía muy elegante... ¿y a ella le parecía vulgar? Debía estar loca.

La pareja reparó en ella y ambos abrieron los ojos.

-Eleazar, Carmen... les presento a Isabella Swan. Bella, ellos son los padres de Tanya.

-Mucho gusto- respondió con una sonrisa sincera notando los rasgos familiares en aquellas caras, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus miradas nada amigables.

-¿Eres la chica que vive con nuestra hija?- inquirió la señora Denali.

-Sí, yo...

-¿Dónde está Tanya?- la interrumpió Eleazar.

-No se sentía bien- respondió el chico con tono inexpresivo- Isabella accedió a acompañarme hoy en su lugar.

-¡Oh, querido!- la mujer soltó un quejido- Tendrías que haber llamado a Irina o Kate, y no haber acudido con una desconocida- miró levemente a Bella- Tu madre no estará nada complacida.

-No hay de que preocuparse, Carmen. Si nos excusan debemos encontrar nuestra mesa.

Se alejaron de la pareja mientras Bella quedaba boquiabierta por segunda vez en un minuto. Si no se equivocaba, aquella irritante mujer acababa de insultarla y Edward lo había pasado por alto. No sabía nada de las actitudes de la clase alta, pero aquello no estaba nada bien.

Bien, ella misma había predicho que lo avergonzaría, pero pensaba más bien que tropezaría o diría algo inadecuado, jamás imaginó que sería rechazada sin siquiera abrir la boca. Se separó levemente de Edward, de pronto con un leve sabor amargo en la boca que intentó olvidar.

Encontraron su mesa, que podía contener más o menos diez personas, de las cuales ninguna había llegado aún. Bella lo agradeció, no tenía ganas de conocer a los padres de Edward todavía.

-Así que ¿cómo funciona esto?- preguntó mientras miraba las tarjetas con los nombre en cada puesto. ¡Genial, la _amable_ señora Denali estaría sentada justo a su lado!- ¿Dejan un cofre en cada mesa y ustedes donan sus muchos dólares?

Edward sonrió.

-No exactamente. Más tarde los miembros de la junta de beneficencia se pasean y sutilmente recolectan cheques.

-¡Demonios!- bromeó- No traigo mi chequera, sólo fajos de billetes y monedas de oro. ¿Demasiado vulgar?

-No, podrías imponer un nuevo estilo.

Ambos se rieron.

-¿Isabella Swan?

Bella se giró para encontrarse con una mujer de mirada amable.

-¿Sí?

-Sabía que eras tú- dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la apretaba suavemente. Traía un elegante vestido negro, y su pelo color caramelo estaba recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Debía tener entre treinta y muchos y cuarenta y pocos. Su rostro se le hacía conocido- Te reconocí desde la otra esquina.

-Lo siento, ¿la conozco?

-¡Oh, claro! Siento no presentarme. Soy Esme Cullen, me ayudaste hace un par de años con las actividades de Navidad para los hogares infantiles ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, señora Cullen. Claro que la recuerdo. ¿Cómo está?

Carlisle y Esme Cullen eran una pareja oriunda de Nueva York, y en uno de sus viajes a Seattle decidieron armar una fiesta de Navidad para niños que habían sido entregados o abandonados y esperaban una adopción. Muchos de ellos nunca eran escogidos y el carismático matrimonio decidió regalarles una Navidad inolvidable, con obsequios, Papás Noel, villancicos y casi todo lo que un niño podía desear. De alguna manera, ellos supieron que Bella vivía para esas cosas y la contactaron para que los ayudase a organizar a los voluntarios. La pareja nunca había tenido hijos, pero se paseaban por el mundo entregando su tiempo a obras de ese estilo.

-Bien, gracias cariño. ¿Recuerdas a mi esposo Carlisle?

Bella lo saludó, él seguía tan apuesto como recordaba. Les presentó a Edward que escuchaba con atención.

-Por supuesto, conocemos tu nombre. Dicen que eres una de las promesas del mundo de los negocios.

Bella lo miró sorprendida ¿Lo era? Edward agradeció el cumplido con modestia.

-Cariño, me alegra tanto que estés aquí- respondió Esme una vez que la chica les contó de su situación académica- Estoy trabajando en un par de fundaciones y me encantaría contar con una chica como tú.

-¿Trabajando allí?- respondió dudosa. Los puestos en las fundaciones eran muy codiciados y generalmente cedidos a gente como Esme. Bella se sentía infinitamente más cómoda trabajando en terreno.

-¡Oh, no! Eres demasiado buena para la burocracia de este lugar- con una mano abarcó el comedor- Me refiero a alguien que trabaje sólo conmigo, como mi ayudante. ¡Dios sabe que he intentado encontrar a alguien en quien confiar!

- Sra. Cullen...

-Esme.

-Esme- sonrió- me siento honrada, pero soy estudiante de tiempo completo y no se si puedo cumplir...

-Escucha cariño- sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó- Piénsalo un par de días y luego me llamas para que nos reunamos ¿de acuerdo? Podemos arreglar horarios convenientes para las dos. Mi instinto nunca me falla y tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto... sólo dime que lo pensarás.

-Lo haré, gracias sra... Esme.

La atractiva pareja de marchó mientras el anfitrión en un escenario daba la bienvenida e invitaba a los presentes a unirse a la pista de baile.

-No mucha gente puede regodearse de conocer a los Cullen- mencionó Edward- Son muy respetados y también muy reacios a relacionarse con otros.

Bella ladeó la cabeza.

-Si eso es un cumplido, no lo tomaré. Sólo los conozco por casualidad, son gente muy amable.

-Lo veo.

-Pero nada comparado a ser la gran promesa de los negocios ¿eh? ¿Eres el siguiente Donald Trump o algo?

Edward rodó los ojos, el primer gesto impulsivo que ella le veía hacer.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Estaban tocando "Moon River" en la versión de Frank Sinatra. Era un poco cursi para la mayoría, pero a Bella le gustaban los clásicos y "Breakfast at Tiffany's" era uno.

-De acuerdo.

El la llevó hacia los demás. Puso una mano en su cintura y con firme suavidad tomo una de sus manos. Al acercarse a él, Bella se sintió de pronto algo falta de aliento. Lo atribuyó al champán y a no haber estado tan cerca de un ser masculino en varias semanas. No se la podía culpar, Edward era muy atractivo.

Sin embargo, la electricidad que fluyó entre ellos, no pudo explicarla tan razonablemente una vez que comenzaron a moverse al suave ritmo de la conocida melodía. Como si sus sentidos se adormecieran poco a poco, tanto que era cada vez menos consciente de lo que los rodeaba. Sólo de la música y del cuerpo cálido a su lado. Por voluntad propia su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el de Edward. Y él simultáneamente usó la mano en su cintura para acercarla más.

-Así que- mencionó sobre su cabeza- Ayudas lobos, niños, conoces senadores en protestas y miembros de al alta sociedad americana en actos benéficos, quieres viajar por el mundo y eres capaz de trasladarte completamente sola a otra ciudad- Edward bajó la mirada hacia ella- Tengo la sensación de no poder encasillarte en algún lugar.

-¿Encasillarme?

-Ya sabes, leerte- la mirada verde se volvió intensa- ¿Quién eres, Isabella Swan?

-Bella- le recordó y luego meditó unos segundos- Dijiste que tu hermana era un alma libre. Creo que soy una de esas también.

Edward continuó mirándola mientras se desplazaban y Bella sintió un leve, muy leve apretón en el corazón. Extrañamente no pudo desviar la mirada mientras se observaban mutuamente ni pudo pensar en otra cosa que esos pozos de color esmeralda.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan consciente de alguien. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron cuando una emoción nueva, confusa y extraña la recorrió.

Una emoción que de pronto se vio resquebrajada.

-¿Edward?

Ambos se separaron levemente y giraron las cabezas. Bella vio ahora otros ojos verdes, los más fríos que había visto en su vida. Ojos que la enfocaron como si fuera un ratón de iglesia.

Tragó saliva.

La madre de Edward, no había duda.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué dicen?<strong>

**Nos leemos! Besos!**

**Cata...**


End file.
